Angel of Light and Darkness
by Kingdom Hearts Slayer
Summary: Summary inside Female Sora
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Light and Darkness

Summary Sora is the Princess of lights and Riku is the prince of darkness but they dont now that. Fem Sora and Male Riku (Male Kairi is the light Keyblade)

Chapter one The Brith of power

It was as the legend saids if one person shares a firut there lives r intertiwind with the chaines of fate.

It was a perfect day on Destiny Islands when it begining rain with a storm browing in the destince. It was then a boy with sliver white hair also he have brown eyes, they outfit he wears is yelleow vest with sliver line going down the meddle aso he has blue jeans and white shows.

(Man I hope something intersting happens soon or i will lose my mind)Thought the boy

When he walked up the beach line he saw an outline of a body laying on the sand.

(Oh Man! I got to help it)Thought the boy as he ran over to the falling body when he got up close he saw it was a girl with long spiky borwn hair that was cover with sand and her outfit she wears a long red dress and big shows also she had a corwn neckless.

"Hi are you ok"said the boy as he shake the girl gentel to wake her up and she did. He gasp at the betefully sky blue eyes she has.

"Where am i"said the girl as she get up from her sleep then she sooked the sand out of her hair.

"Your on Destiny Islands,My name is Riku whats yours?"said Riku as he hold out his hand to pull the girl up.

"My name is Sora i don't know I got here."said Sora then she fanited with Riku catching her with his storng arms.

THE ENDS OR IS IT?*

Sora " YOU Made me a GIRL "

Kingdome Hearts slayer "YEP"

Kairi At lest you got to be in the story

Riku Kingdom Hearts SLyaer does not own us good thing too

Kingdome Hearts slayer I might post more tomorrow but i have work 1-9 ugg at last i got pay day off

Sora AT least u get paid

Kingdome Hearts slayer HI that Harmfull

Stay Tune to find out what happens i am falling the series of KH1-somthing so STAY TUNE BYBY


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Light and Darkness

Summary Sora is the Princess of lights and Riku is the prince of darkness but they dont now that. Fem Sora and Male Riku (Male Kairi is the light Keyblade)

Chapter 2 The years gone by so fast

It was two years after they meat Sora they two bestfirends Riku and Kain (Male Kairi I changed the name to fit)

Kain he have short red hair with baby blue eyes with a short tangtop with a pink short shleve with black blets also a white pants and white showes.

It was morring were we find Kain on the beach when he was sleeping instead of helping his friends to help sora find his hometown after he was found on the beach five years ago.

It was a wried dream with fighting these weird monster that nobody,but then a magicla key comes out of nowere and he killed these monster.

He fells like some shaking him he then crack one eyes open and saw Sora stainding over him with a happy face.

"AHH!"screamed a suprise Kein when he sit up the sand and Sora sit next to him.

It was a nice day just to watch the sunsets upon the day,with that Riku comes by with a big log that he carries around his shoulder.

"So Is everyone not working just me?"question Riku as he tossed the log to Kain then Kein landid on the sand with the log crushing him.

"UMF!"said Kain with the log finnally pushed off him then he see Sora and Riku talking and gets angry he not him talking to her.

"Hey Sora what your hometown like"said Riku as he sat next to sora on the sand.

"I don't know I wish I can rember it but I dont"said Sora with a forwn on her face a she star at the sunset.

Then Kain got up and walked up to them and thinking to prove Riku that Sora is his.

"HI Riku how about a Race!"Shouted Kain as he walked up to them.

"Sure why not winer get to sare a Paopu Fruit with Sora"said Riku with a smug looked on his face as he stared down at Kain.

"WHAT! Ok your on"said Kain as he got into posstion next to Riku.

"OH boy they are at it agin,OK ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!"Shouted Sora with a flag that came out of nower.

The Race is off Who will win or will have to shar the Paopu Fruit with Sora

STAY TOONE

Kingdom Heart Slayer Few I am down 2pages for this chapter hope u like it

Sora Ya I loved it but WHY I am A GIRl

KHS Caouse I am the bosy here

Riku hi at lest I got to stay the same thorugh I waont say for Kain

Kain Hi Why am I the Hate one

KHS Couse I dont like U!

KHS I finsh this chapter for you guys Caouse I am going to see WWE LIVe Next weekend

YAAAA

Sora KHS Does not own Kingdom Hearts but Kain and his desgin and Sora desgin.

Khs I am doing it all differently Sora goes into her own World then the others.

Sora Stay Toon


End file.
